Battles of the Clans/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Battles of the Clans that will be of consequence later. They are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. *Ashfoot, deputy of WindClan, brings the readers (in the book referred to as kittypets) to Onestar. *The "kittypets" want to know what it's like to be a Clan cat. *Onestar tells them the basics--Gatherings, The Warrior Code, and battles. **The "kittypets" seem the most interested in battles (hence, leading to the title Battles of the Clans). *Onestar comforts them, telling them that no cat spends their entire lifetime in a blood soaked battle. **He tells them the myths about using bones of trespassers to line warriors' nests were not true, and jokes that they would be too hard to sleep on. **He tells the kittypets that going into battle is the hardest decision a Clan leader must make. *He takes them to the other Clans to help teach them about battle. fuck *Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan, greets the kittypets. *He asks the kittypets to forgive him for not allowing them into his camp. *He tells the kittypets how the undergrowth is ThunderClan's greatest strength. *The kittypets want to know what ThunderClan's best battle tactic is. *He tells them that, while he cannot reveal the best, every apprentice loves to learn the Lightning Strike. *This leads to it being the Special Battle Tactic used for ThunderClan. *Bumblepaw's POV *Bumblepaw runs into the ThunderClan camp , greeting Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Lionblaze and Purdy. *He tells them that Mousewhisker and Thornclaw had taught him the Lightning Strike. *Dovepaw and Ivypaw appear to be confused, so Bumblepaw offeres to show them. **He uses Ivypaw and Dovepaw as enemies invading territory and Lionblaze and Purdy as trees. *Bumblepaw stalks the "invaders" like he is stalking prey, the first move of the Lightning Strike. *He then attacks Dovepaw, the second move of the Lightning Strike. *Bumblepaw then explains the clever part - the patrol leader would call retreat, leaving the enemy to think that the patrol had given up, the third move of the Lightning Strike. *He then tells how lightning doesn't strike twice, then leading to that you would attack again in the same spot once the enemy had let their guard down, the fourth and final move of the Lightning Strike. *Bumblepaw ends the story saying ThunderClan would be known as LightningClan. #Move quietly and communicate with signals. Cracking twigs, startled birds, and rustling bracken will tell your enemy exactly where you are. #Keep downwind of the trespassers so that your scent doesn't give you away. #Look for freshly broken twigs, overturned leaves on the forest floor, remains of prey , or a clump of fur caught on a bramble. Any animal that moves through the forest leaves behind signs that it's passes by - any signs like this could lead you straight to the invaders. #Keep your mouth open to search for unfamiliar scents. Be careful: If there is scent when there is no breeze to carry it through the forest, it could mean that your enemy if very close by. #Light-colored pelts are easily seen against brown and green foliage, so stay in the thickest cover. Keep low - the enemy will be looking for movement at normal head height, not close to the ground. #Never miss an opportunity to perfect your tracking ability. In the nursery, kits sneak up on their mothers and pounce with their moss-soft paws. Apprentices leap out on one another from behind bushes and tree stumps. These are more than just games. One day, these skills could save your life and defend your Clan. *Dustpaw's POV - His first battle. *He's out hunting with Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Longtail and Darkstripe. *Dustpaw misses a squirrel as it climbs up a tree. **Tigerclaw insults Dustpaw, referring to his mentor, Redtail. *The squirrel that Dustpaw missed taunts him by running in circles, confusing him, making him think there were two. *Dustpaw hears a twig snapping, ShadowClan invading. *They gather together and worry about how they are going to attack. **ShadowClan brought their entire Clan, the patrol only has five cats. **Ravenpaw and Darkstripe worry about if they rip the patrol to shreds. **Tigerclaw decides to use the Lightning Strike. *Dustpaw remembers the squirrel that was taunting him, and brings it up with the patrol. **He says they have to think like squirrels - the squirrel he missed had circled him, making him think there were two of them. ***Darkstripe finds the idea to be absurd, but Tigerclaw agrees and tells him to go on about his idea *Dustpaw decided to do a "double Lightning Strike." - attack from one side, retreat, then attack from another and pretend to be different cats. **Longtail finds this part of the idea absurd as well, but Tigerclaw once again takes Dustpaw's side and goes on with the plan. *Tigerclaw sends Ravenpaw to tell Bluestar about the invasion. *The rest of the patrol attacks ShadowClan, then retreated into the bushes. *ShadowClan thought that they beat the ThunderClan patrol. *Blackfoot, Russetfur and Stumpytail are all seen on the ShadowClan side. *The ThunderClan patrol attacks again. **The ShadowClan warriors acted as if it was another patrol, Stumpytail quoting "Where did the others go?"Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 20. *Russetfur claims that she'll remember one of them call out to Longtail. **Dustpaw hears this, then tricks her into thinking that there are more cats than she thinks. ***He calls out to Longtail calling him Runningwind. He at first is confused, but then gets the message and follows by calling Dustpaw Graypaw. *The other cats of the ThunderClan patrol get the message and Darkstripe then called one of the cats "Lionheart". *ThunderClan "retreat" once again. **They attack from both sides to make ShadowClan think that the whole of ThunderClan is there. *During the fighting, they continue to use their "names" to fool ShadowClan, (Dustpaw calls out "Redtail" and Longtail calls out "Bluestar"). **The plan works, for Russetfur believes that they had brought the entire Clan. *Blackfoot orders retreat for his Clan. *Dustpaw is satisfied that his plan had worked and his Clan was safe from the ShadowClan invasion. *Onestar brings the kittypets to ShadowClan. *They are greeted by Rowanclaw who asks if WindClan is recruiting kittypets. *He then asks Onestar if he really expects ShadowClan to invite the kittypets into their camp and explain why ShadowClan is the most feared Clan. *Rowanclaw explains that ShadowClan cats are night hunters and that their senses are most alert in the darkness. *He also explains that when it comes to battle, they waste no time rallying the warriors with speeches or promises of glory. The warriors know what is expected of them and they will deliver or face the shame of betraying their Clan. *While other Clans arrange themselves in lines and circles and create elaborate battle plans, ShadowClan cats strike and then vanish. *Tigerheart is teaching the apprentices Shrewpaw, Scorchpaw, Redpaw, Owlpaw, and Olivepaw how to ambush another Clan in the dark. *Olivepaw complains about falling into foxholes and Scorchpaw climbs up a tree. Scorchpaw then gets yelled at again for snoring. *Tigerheart instructs them to keep their eyes and mouths closed. He then asks the apprentices what they can hear, smell, taste, and feel. *Shrewpaw says that a breeze is coming from the lake, bringing the scent of water and fish and RiverClan. Tigerheart points out that it's not strong enough to suggest that they're any closer than their territory. *Scorchpaw suggests that he can hear ThunderClan snoring and is quickly rebuked by Tigerheart. Tigerheart quotes, "When Blackstar receives a prophecy about a cat that can hear farther than anyone else, I'll believe you." *Redpaw says that there is a pair of owls calling to each other beyond the inland border. And a kittypet is making its usual fuss about being shut in for the night. Tigerheart explains that their senses have told them that the ShadowClan territory is empty. *He instructs them to open their eyes and Olivepaw complains about the dark. Tigerheart then asks for any ideas about where to ambush and Shrewpaw suggests the gully. *All the apprentices climb into a bush and Tigerheart asks what call they would give to warn the ambush patrol to be ready for the attack. *Owlpaw suggests imitating an owl call. Tigerheart suggests imitating the wind. *He then asks what the problem would be if there was moonlight or starlight and Redpaw correctly answers: shadows. *Tigerheart asks who in the ambush should attack first. Shrewpaw suggests the cats at each end of the gully to trap the enemy and let them known that they're surrounded. Then the others should attack, straight down the sides, using the weight of their fall as part of the first blow. Then he commands the apprentices to strike. *They leap on him and squabble a bit. *Then Tigerheart says that as soon as the enemy surrenders or begs to flee, the fighting must stop. He tells the apprentices that they are ShadowClan cats and that they do not gloat over a victory. *He tells them to wait for the enemy to leave, and once they're gone, head for the nearest shadow and wait without making a sound; so that if the enemy looks back, all they see is darkness. *Tigerheart tells them that the darkness, the night, and the cold air belong to ShadowClan, and that it is their ancestors' gift to them. *He finally says that it is up to them to preserve the night as their greatest weapon. :Main Article: Tail Signals :*ShadowClan was the first to devise a system of tail signals which are now used by all the Clans. :*Generally, the leader of the patrol is responsible for giving the signals. :*Tail held erect - "stop" :*Tail rippling - "move forward with care" :*Tail held erect and sweeping slowly from side to side - "retreat silently" :*Tail pointing low, parallel to the ground, and sweeping - "spread out" :*Tail flattened - "get down" :*Tail bobbing - "enemy sighted" :*Tail hooked - "danger" :*Tail pointed sharply - "go that way" :*Tail held erect and waving from side to side - "stay behind me" :*Tail kinked over back - "follow me" *Blackstar's POV *RiverClan are hunting by the halfbridge *Reedwhisker is alerted by Silverpaw that there are intruders. Then he sees that it is Onestar with the "kittypets" and quite nicely offers them to cool their pads in the river. *Reedwhisker is momentarily confused when the "kittypets" reply that they will not be joining WindClan. They explain that they want to know the secret behind RiverClan's strength in battle. *Reedwhisker explains that it is water. It feeds them, cools them, and keeps them safe from foxes, dogs, and curious Twolegs. It gives them the power to choose whether they want to fight or not, because few cats are brave enough to swim across their borders. He explains that the other Clans say that RiverClan cats look like kittypets. But in truth, the fur repels water and keeps them dry and the RiverClan cats also have strong legs that can carve through water and tails that steer them through the swiftest currents. The cats have lightning reflexes and the rivals don't stand a chance of winning when the lake fights with the RiverClan cats. •Mistystar is training Duckpaw, Pikepaw, Tanglepaw, and Rushpaw water combat techniques. Rushpaw complains the water is cold, and the other apprentices mock her. Mistystar tells them to try to ambush her from downstream. •Rushpaw trips and her tail flicks some water. Tanglepaw is about to tell Rushpaw she is the clumsiest cat in the clan, when he notices Mistystar is downstream, and they can still ambush her. •They pass the assessment. Mistystar asks who made that splash downstream. Rushpaw admits it was her, that she tripped and her tail flicked some water. Mistystar asks her to get back in the water and show everyone else what she did. Rushpaw asks if she did something right. Mistystar says she did something better, that she invented a whole new tactic for water combat. She also says they'll call it the Rushpaw Splash. *RiverClan warriors have developed special techniques for fighting in water. *These secrets are closely guarded. *Double-Front-Paw Slap-Down - splashes water into the face of the enemy,temporarily stunning them. *Underwater Leg Sweep (Front or Hind) - the opponent will not see it coming under the water so won't have a chance to brace himself before losing his balance. *Push-Down and Release - almost all non-RiverClan cats panic if they are submerged, while RiverClan cats know how to hold their breath underwater. This move can be used to secure a decisive victory, because it's most likely to make the opponent surrender. *Underwater Clinch - uses warrior's weight to hold the opponent below the surface, with a firm grip that enables the warrior to bring his enemy spluttering back to the surface before forcing him under again. *Tail Splash - temporarily blinds opponent by flicking water in his eyes. *Underwater Push-Off - crouching and erupting out of the water into opponent, using surprise and impact to knock him off balance. *Rushpaw Splash - using noise of water splashed at a distance to create a decoy, leaving opportunity for a surprise attack. *Hailstar's POV *Hailstar asks StarClan to send a sign if what he's doing is wrong **StarClan is silent *He meets with Timberfur, Owlfur, and Ottersplash *Graywing the Wise led WindClan a long time ago. He won the reputation for being the greatest leader of any Clan, thanks to his attention to battle strategy. He realized that the most important element of any battle was the position of warriors before and during combat. #Approach from above your enemy: The advantage of gaining the higher ground is that you can charge at greater speed at the enemy, who will be weakened by having to fight uphill. #Use the light from the sun: The sun should be behind you to dazzle the enemy. In greenleaf, the midday sun is especially bright and cruel to cats who are used to skulking under the cover of trees. In leaf-bare, the low sun hovers around the eye line like a troublesome bee; keep your enemies facing it, and they'll have trouble seeing an attack from any direction. #Know where the wind is coming from: If there is a strong wind, it should blow from behind you toward the enemy, blinding them with dust and holding them back like the current of a river. If you wish to preserve the element of surprise, the wind should blow from the enemy position toward you so that your scent is carried away from them. #Conceal the size of your force: The number of cats in your battle patrols can be hidden to confuse the enemy from a distance. Cats packed tightly together will appear as a small attacking force, encouraging the enemy to be overconfident and make poor strategic decisions. Alternatively, if cats are spread out single file, they will look like a solid border of warriors, which will seem impenetrable to an advancing army. #Attack both ends of the enemy line first: If both ends of the enemy's line are defeated, the cats in the center of the line will have to fight on two fronts. Even if they are not outnumbered, they will be outflanked, vulnerable, and in disarray. #Keep fresh warriors in reserve: Always have adequate reserves of fresh, fit warriors behind the battle line. They will be able to replace injured warriors, launch a separate attack if the enemy tries to encircle your forces, or fend off a surprise enemy from the rear. If the battle is in your favor, finish it by sending your reserve warriors behind the enemy line to surround them and demand surrender. #Feigned retreat and ambush: A group of strong cats charges at the enemy, screeching, then turns around and withdraws. Repeat this until the infuriated enemy finally breaks its line and gives chase. Then the trap is sprung. Other warriors positioned in rabbit holes and in dips in the ground - out of the enemies' eye line - attack as soon as your opponents have gone past. The enemy is forced to stop and turn around to fight this unexpected threat, and as they do the retreating cats must turn and charge back at them at full speed. The enemy is caught between two bodies of attacking cats and will surrender quickly. *The Sky-Crusher - landing with all four feet on top of an opponent, flattening him like a leaf. *The Flick-Over - landing with front paws outstretched to sweep the opponent off his feet and roll him onto his back. *The Kick - kicking down hard as the warrior nears the ground, then using momentum from landing to spring away before the opponent can retaliate. *The Slice - dropping down with claws unsheathed for maximum injury. *The Branch Swing - holding on to branch with front claws and swinging hind legs into the opponent's face. *The Reverse Branch Swing - holding on to branch with hind claws and striking with front legs through the swing. *The Trunk Spring - sliding down trunk and springing off at head height, using hind legs to push off and clear opponents (good if tree is surrounded). *The Reverse Climb - climbing backward up the trunk as the opponent advances to gain advantage of height; often followed by trunk spring. Tawnypelt gives the kittypets around the lake. *Cedarheart tells the "kittypets" that even though they now know much about Clan battles, there is still one more lesson they need to known. That the echoes last long after the final blow has been struck and every wound has healed. With each challenge and each blow landed, lives are changed forever. *He says that before he takes the "kittypets" back to Onestar there is one last story he must tell them. When SkyClan was still in the forest, ThunderClan and SkyClan shared a border. They argued for many moons over the land on their shared border. So much blood was spilled that Darkstar, the SkyClan leader, decided to give it to ThunderClan at a gathering. His Clanmates were horrified but Darkstar refused to go back on his word. Seasons passed and Twolegs began building nests on SkyClan's borders. Their territory shrank and Cloudstar was forced to look at the hunting grounds he had given up, knowing that those grounds would give his Clan enough prey to survive. He launched and invasion but ThunderClan was expecting it. ThunderClan won ... *Redstar (the leader of ThunderClan) yowls to his Clanmates that they have won the battle. *He remarks that his wounds don't matter anymore, victory is better than any herbs at making pain disappear. *Kestrelwing, the medicine cat ushers all the injured cats into his den to be treated. *A few warriors go towards him but most stay and share their stories with the queens and elders. The kits are especially excited. *Redstar speaks with Seedpelt, his deputy, thanking her for staying behind and guarding the camp. *Redstar converses quickly with Amberclaw, his brother about the battle. Seedpelt remarks that she thinks SkyClan is stupid. She doesn't "know why they insist on flinging themselves out of trees all the time. Don't they realize we can see them up there, heaving about like great lumps of fluff?" *Kestrelwing reprimands Redstar because he hasn't has his wounds treated yet. *Warriors in the clearing sit in groups discussing the battle, reviewing what they did, and what moves were good and what need practice. Redstar joins them and Kestrelwing speaks to him again as he heads for his den. *Kestrelwing tells Redstar that since the night sky is almost impossible to see behind the stars, StarClan approves of the battle. *Cloudstar (the leader of SkyClan) sadly tells his Clan that they lost the battle. **His mate, Birdflight, is very concerned. **Cloudstar is momentarily angry but it is only frustration. *Cloudstar orders Buzzardtail to go straight to Fawnstep the medicine cat. *All around the clearing, queens and elders quietly speak with the returning warriors. *Cloudstar wonders if StarClan was even watching them today. *Cloudstar addresses his Clanmates and tells them that the reason they lost is that ThunderClan fought harder and better. He says that they wanted victory more than SkyClan. *The warriors seem guilty about letting their Clanmates down. Cloudstar knowns that they gave all they could but they were outnumbered, hungry, and exhausted from too many pointless hunting patrols. He tells his warriors that he doesn't blame them and that all he asks of them is to look at what they did today and to see if they could have done any more. If the answer is yes, he says, then there will be other battles and other chances to prove what it means to be a SkyClan warrior. He finally yowls that SkyClan will take back what is rightfully theirs. *Cloudstar is relieved that his Clan still cheers and that he has not lost their faith. *Cloudstar limps to the medicine cat den and falls asleep. *He is startled awake by Fawnstep who needs to speak to him. Cloudstar immediately worries that Birdflight is having her kits. *Fawnstep sounds worried but replies that she had a dream. In her dream, SkyClan was leaving the forest at a Gathering. Cloudstar is outraged but Fawnstep sadly replies that there will be no territory left for the cats. The story ends with Fawnstep telling Cloudstar that this was a battle that should not have been lost and a defeat that they can not survive. References and Citations Battles of the Clans Category:Battles of the Clans Category:Field Guide Series